


Prom dress

by TheTruestMoose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Mention of Panic Attack, Prom, collage AU, healhaw, i guess, someone had to write it lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruestMoose/pseuds/TheTruestMoose
Summary: Angela knew she shouldn't have gone. She never wanted to, and she expected it to be terrible. But surprisingly, it wasn't too bad.





	Prom dress

**Author's Note:**

> so uh
> 
> I've been gone a year  
And I'll try to go back to writing my mchanzo bullshit sometime soon
> 
> But in the meantime, I found this ship and it's adorable, so  
I might make a part 2 someday,  
Enjoy!

“So you’re sure that you won’t go?” Jesse asked, leaning back on a pillow he propped up against the wall, putting the question sheet down and crossing his arms.

“Yes, I won’t have time,” Angela replied as she stopped her chair from slowly spinning to look up at him. “I have to study for finals. So if you please, continue the questions.”

“Angela I’ve gone through them twenty times, you correct me in the ways I ask you the questions at this point. You need a break.”

Angela sighed and leaned back in the chair. She looked from the stack of books on her desk to Jesse's pleading expression.

“It’s not my cup of tea. I’ve heard enough prom horror stories to convince me not to go.” 

“The whole gang will be there, I’m pretty sure some are already making a reservation for us somewhere so that we can bail. We’re all going there to pick up free alcohol anyway.”

“My point exactly. I’m not going.”

“Angie-”

“Why do you want me to go so badly anyway? We both know that you’ll end up snogging Hanzo five minutes in.” She chucked, raising her eyebrows as Jesse choked on air.

“First off, let me buy him dinner first, don’t want to overwhelm him just yet. Second off, 'cause you’re fun. You’ll make it way more bearable and I’ll have something else to look forward to than just having to carry a drunk Genji everywhere because he’ll cry otherwise.”

“And snogging Hanzo.” She added nonchalantly. 

“And snogging- look.” Jesse rolled his eyes, watching Angela laugh in her chair, covering her mouth slightly. “You need a break, Angie. And if it’s the worst night of your life where nothing good happens, you get to punch me.”

“Will you also let me dip fries in my milkshake next time we go get food without judging me?”

Jesse made a pained expression, making her laugh harder.

“Fine. It’s a deal.”

“Now I have to waste money on a dress. How dare you, McCree, making me spend my last holy 20$. You’re such a terrible friend.”

“Woah there, excuse you. I am an amazing friend, thank you very much. Plus you don’t have to buy a very expensive one. I know that some people will show up in sandals, so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Oh wow, that takes some guts. If I don’t find anything under 100$ though, I’m not going.”

“And I’ll get to judge your tainting of fries?”

“Yes, Jesse, you’ll get to judge my tainting of fries.”

* * * * *

To her dismay, Angela found something presentable for under 100$. So now here she was, in a sea of drunk teenagers, surrounded by loud booming music, and planning on where to punch Jesse, as she deeply regretted coming. 

As predicted, Genji was already off somewhere, drunk out of his mind, Zenyatta was probably holding his hair somewhere. She caught a glimpse of Hanzo pulling Jesse away from the crowd an hour ago. Fareeha didn’t want to come. So, as predicted, she was alone. 

It was fine the first hour, just following Jesse around as he rarely drank in crowds and gatherings. she had planned on staying with his group, but everyone went to different directions sometime around hour two. More people were joining in, the crowd getting bigger and bigger, crowding the hall that was reserved for them. 

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the loud crowd, the deafening music or the constant physical contact, but Angela felt more uncomfortable than she ever has. After she felt a pair of hands wrap around her hips to pull her closer and stomping on whoever it was with her heel, she had enough. She pushed the person, some guy she vaguely recognized from some other course, she stormed off, pushing through the crowd the best she could. Heartbeat loud in her ears, she felt her knees go numb, breathing quicken and hands go cold.

Fuck. 

Not now.

She pushed past people, brushing through shoulders and frantically apologizing as she felt the panic rise in her chest. Reaching out for the door handle, she pulled the door open and ran out into the mostly empty, passing mostly drunk groups of friends, a pair of couples making out against the nearest wall and the occasional couple of girls, either laughing or crying. 

She walked through the hallway with a quick pace, heels clanking with every step. She debated locking herself in the bathroom, but since the chances of her walking in on some random couple going at it would only fuel her rising anxiety, she went for the door to the outside.

The cold evening air hit her exposed skin instantly, but she kept walking, turning to the side of the building where people might avoid. To her luck, there was a back door with some stairs leading up to it. She sat down on the cold stone and tried to calm her breathing. Her heartbeat was still loud in her ears, still thudding, almost painfully, against her chest. 

She wrapped her arms around her arms to keep warmth, slowly going up until she was hunched over, head on her knees and hands in her hair. It was pathetic, almost cliche, sitting outside and crying at a party. The cold air wasn’t helping her already cold hands, gently playing with the hair on the back of her head, trying to calm down and steady her breathing. Some cars and crickets could be heard over the music inside, giving her something to focus on.

“Ah fuck, sorry sorry.” snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly looked up to see a silhouette at the corner of the building. “Shit, man you good?”

Angela wiped her face and nodded, trying to look presentable.

“Yes, I’m fine.” The person stood in the distance in silence, seeming hesitant to leave. “Can I help you?”

“No. Don’t think so.” They replied, shrugging, thick southern accent coating the words. Angela recognized the voice, but couldn’t quite place it. From the tone though, it seemed like a woman. They remained in silence for a minute until she, supposedly, walked up to her. Under the small amount of light coming from a nearby streetlight, Angela was able to identify the person.

Quite tall, dark eyes, pale skin, and long white hair. It was Jesse's roommate. She’s never talked to her before but has seen her around. Due to having the reputation of “unless she respects you she won't have an issue punching your lights out for any reason she sees fit”, Angela was quite keen on avoiding her. 

She stood near the steps for a while, giving Angela time to study her intruder. She was wearing a, presumably black, suit. Hair kept down like usual, with slightly smudged red lipstick on her lips. It suited her, oddly enough.

After thinking for a bit, she sat next to Angela, looking hesitantly from her to the streetlight, before putting her hand into her suit and pulling out a box and a lighter. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the light from the lighter illuminating her face a little more, confirming the rumour that she had red eyes which Angela never believed. After taking a drag, she looked back to Angela’s disgusted expression.

“Want one?” She asked, pointing towards the cigarette in her mouth. Angela raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “Not your thing?” 

“Absolutely not. Those things can kill you.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. It says so on the package.” To Angela's surprise, but gratefulness, she took the cigarette out and threw it on to the ground, putting it out with her heel. 

“Then why do you do it?”

She shrugged again, looked off into the distance again.

“So. Who hurt you?” she suddenly asked, making Angela snap up again. 

“What?”

“You’re crying, so who hurt you?”

“Who said that anyone hurt me?”

“Well,” She leaned back on the stone stairs, putting her arms behind her for support. “There are two main reasons people cry at parties. Either someone hurt them or they’re drunk and emotional. Since you’re sober enough to tell me not to smoke, I’m guessing that someone hurt you. So. Who hurt you?”

“Nobody hurt me.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

She nodded.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Angela looked up at her again, processing the sudden question. Before she could respond, she had already stood up and started to walk back the direction from where she came from.  
“No. No, you can stay.” she quickly said, wrapping her arms around her again. “I don’t want to be alone.” she quietly added. 

The young woman smirked, walking back and sitting back down.

“You’re Angela, right?”

“Yes,” she looked up at her, confused. “How’d you know?”

“McCree shows off pictures of his friends to convince me to make some. I used to think that you were dating when he’d constantly go to your place to study. Said that it was quieter there and that you don’t change the topic as much as I do.” She chuckled. 

“You missed the fact that Jesse is gay?” Angela laughed, looking to her in disbelief.

“He’s not. He’s bi.”

“Wait, he is?”

“Yeah. If the giant bi flag in his room signifies anything.”

“Now I feel like a bad friend, I should’ve known that.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. With how much he keeps rambling about the Hanzo fella, I don’t blame you. He has ever since we moved in.”

“You moved together?”

“You could say that. We decided on a school we both liked and moved. Guess the ol’ countryside got boring after a while.”

“So you’re close friends?”

“Close enough I suppose. It’s a fair system. He helps me with work and I drive him everywhere. He hates driving alone after the machine incident.”

“It was a machine?”

“Y’know, I expected you to know him better with how much he talks about you.” she laughed, looking amused at Angela's embarrassed expression. She cut her off before she could defend herself. “No, I’m joking with you. For a man that doesn’t shut up, he never talks about himself.”

Angela nodded, looking to the ground, slight blush from both cold and embarrassment coating her cheeks.

“Can I ask you a question?” Angela spoke up. 

“Shoot.”

“What’s your name? I never fully caught it, and I feel terrible for asking, but-”

“Ashe.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that. Isn’t that your last name? Your first name starts with an E right?”

“Elizabeth?”

“Yeah! You don’t use it?”

“Not much. Ashe is easier.”

Angela nodded, repeating the name silently to remember it. A cold wind brushed past them, making both shiver slightly. Ashe looked to her, noticing her still shaking.

“Shit, you’re freezing aren’t you?” Ashe started to shrug off her dress jacket, ignoring Angela’s protests, and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“Won’t you be cold?” she asked, wrapping the jacket closer around her shoulders.

“Nah, I’ve chased chickens with McCree in the middle of winter, I’ll be fine.”

“You what.”

“Wasn’t my fault! They escaped, fucking bastards. Had to run after them all night. Hey, don’t laugh! It was way more dramatic than it sounds! Jesses chickens were insane, still have scars.”

Eventually, Ashe joined in laughing, the atmosphere becoming lighter, which Angela never expected. Still, she was comfortable, sitting on cold stairs on the back of a building, music still banging in the distance, while laughing with the school scoundrel. 

“I didn’t expect you to be like this,” Angela added when silence fell over them again. 

“Hm?”

“Oh! I didn’t mean like that! Oh god that’ll sound rude, I-”

“Expected me to be a dick?”

“I… yes. But now it sounds very mean, I don’t mean that against you.”

“No, that’s my own fault, I am quite a dick.”

“Then why are you nice to me? Wait, I’m making it worse aren’t I.”

Ashe chuckled.

“You are. But I have no reason to be a dick to you, so what’d be the point. Besides, Jesse would skin me alive. You’re a good person Ziegler, and I don't have a reason to add another cause for your previous breakdown.”

“Oh... that.”

Another silence fell over them, making them shift to a more comfortable position, conveniently touching shoulders, which Angela would never admit, but really didn’t mind for some reason.

“Look, hypothetically, if someone did hurt you, I can go back in there and take care of them.”

“No, nobody hurt me. Or well..”

“You got assaulted didn’t you?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t-”

“Who?”

“No, Elizabeth, it’s fine, I’m okay now, I promise.”

“It’s that one dude from the football team isn’t it. The one that looks like a drug addict and that thinks he’s better than everyone?”

“How… How’d you know?”

Ashe clicked with her tongue in an annoyed manner, leg bouncing as she made a disgusted expression and shook her head with frustration.

“Bitch’s been eyeing you up for months now. Probably just decided to go for it now with the dimmed lights and loud music. Fucking asshole,” She rolled up her sleeves and stood up, heavy footsteps grinding against the gravel as she made her way back to the entrance. Angela stood up quickly and ran behind her, grabbing her sleeve in an attempt to stop her, but Ashe wasn’t slowing down. She hurried to stand in front of her, finally managing to stop her completely.

“Ziegler-”

“I’m fine Elizabeth. It’s okay.”

“But it’s not, it’s not acceptable for him to just-”

“Yes I know, but beating him up will only get you suspended. So, please. Let’s just go somewhere else.” Angela pleaded, looking up to meet Ashes resentful red eyes. She let her hands fall down to her sides and sighed deeply.

“Fine. I can drive you home if you’d like, Jesse isn’t here anymore anyway. But by god, if he comes close to you again there isn’t anything standing between my fist and his nose. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“So, got everything?” Ashe asked, putting her hand back in her pants pocket to get the car keys. Angela was about to nod but had a realization. Quickly feeling around and looking back to the stairs, before closing her eyes with annoyance. “What’d you forget?”

“My bag. I must’ve forgotten it in the big room- thing.”

“Anything of importance?”

“Phone and wallet?”

“Welp, guess we’re going back in anyway.”

“You don’t have to, it’s my bag, after all, it’s my fault I left it.”

She wasn’t done with her sentence before Ashe had opened the doors to the building and gestured for her to go inside. Angela slipped in through the doors, hearing them close behind her as Ashe ran up to her. The hallway was a bit emptier now, with some people having headed home and some moved to more private spaces. Their heels echoed through the corridor as they approached the door to the main area. 

A loud wave of music crashed over them, the sea of drunk teens being bigger than Angela had remembered it, which made her feel her anxiety rise once again. She pulled the jacket closer around herself, slowly approaching the crowd before Ashe put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her along. 

She pushed past the crowd, following Angelas nods as to where the bag might be. They ended up near the food area, where Ashe finally let go of her shoulder and joined her in searching for it. 

About to give up after a long while of searching and not finding anything, Angela decided to just turn to Ashe and come back after the party to pick it up later. If it was still here that is. She looked out to the crowd once more, but not seeing her anywhere. She stood up and stretched out more, trying to catch the head of white hair, but not seeing anything stick out. 

With a frustrated and slightly panicked sigh, she left her anxiety rise again, pushing her back against the closest wall. 

Finally, she caught a glimpse of her, walking through to a side of the crowd and a wall nearby. Exhaling in relief, she started walking towards her, only to quickly notice that she wasn’t alone.

Held tightly by the hair, face forced upwards at an uncomfortable angle, was the guy she was talking about. Ashe was talking to him, words muted by the loud sounds around them. Angela hesitantly walked over to them, only catching a mention of her name, before he was frantically nodding until Ashe dragged him forward by the hair hard enough to make him faceplant and quickly run away into the sea of people. 

Ashe put her hands in her pockets, looking after him with an irritated expression, before scanning the room and locking eyes with Angela. 

“So uh. I found the bag?” She said, taking it off her shoulder and passing it to her. Relief washed over Angela as she quickly grabbed it and looked through it to make sure that everything was there. 

“Oh thank god.” 

“Everything there?”

“Yes.” She looked up at her and smiled. “Thank you.”

Ashe just shrugged again, pulling the car keys out again and nodding towards the doors. Angela nodded and gripped the bag tightly to her chest. Ashe put her arm around her shoulders again, pushing through the crowd with her elbow.

They walked through the parking lot, Ashe pulling her phone out and quickly typing something and putting her phone back in her pocket. 

“Just telling McCree that I’m leaving and sober, he’ll spam call me otherwise.” She said, noticing Angela’s curious expression as they both hopped into the car, Angela’s chair almost pulled back the entire way. 

“Can I uh..”

“Hm? Oh yeah of course. Jesse always pulls it back. He hates when people mess with the chair settings so go ahead.” Angela grinned, pushing the car seat almost all the way forward. “So what’s your address? Actually, just put it in my phone.” 

Ashe unlocked her phone and passed it to her, giving her a glimpse of a ferret on the wallpaper. She grinned and started putting in the address.

“What?”

“Didn’t expect you to have a ferret as your background. Didn’t seem very fitting for you.”

“Ahh yes. God, what was its name. It’s Jess's boyfriend's brother’s ferret. The dude hates me and his pet likes me more than it likes Jesse, so I have it to rub it in.” 

“Oh, Soba?”

“That’s the one. Besides, she’s adorable.”

“He never talked about it. Disliking you, I mean.”

“Surprising, but fair enough. It’s not that serious, mostly just lighthearted distaste. Says I cockblock him too much, he spent ages in our apartment trying to get dicked down.” 

“By Jesse?”

“Yup. He decided that he has to keep me occupied or I’ll keep walking in on his poor seduction attempts by accident. So he dumped a ferret on me and told me to watch it in hopes that she’ll bite me.”

“Did it?” Angela snickered, passing the phone back to Ashe with the directions on.

“Soba doesn’t bite. So it was quite amusing to see his anger when he realized. Ooo rich people neighbourhood, nice.” She commented, nodding towards the phone.

“It’s not really- well.. I guess it is.”

“Haven’t been there before. Heard it’s nice though.”

“It is! Very quiet and nicely lit up.”

“No wonder Jesse prefers going to your place to study.” She joked, turning the car into a side road and muting the GPS voice interrupting their conversation. 

“You should visit sometime!” Ashes face turned to slightly confused, looking from the road to Angela, expression not fully readable. “What?”

“Why?”

“If you don’t want to-“

“No, it’s not that. Why? Why do you want me to?” 

“Well, you’re nice. I didn’t expect you to be and I want to get to know you more.”

Ashe nodded, confusion never leaving her expression as she turned back to the road, leaving the unspoken ‘why’ silent.

“Thank you. I’ll try to come around.”

Angela smiled to herself.

“You’re welcome. Oh, you can turn here, it’s closer. There we go, that house is mine.” She pointed out to a house in the distance. Ashe whistled as she stopped the car. Angela picked up her bag from her lap and checked one more time that she had everything with her. “Thank you, Elizabeth. For everything tonight. You really helped me out.”

“No worries Ziegler. I’ll be here when you need me.”

Angela opened the door and left the car, saying one last goodbye before she closed the door and walked up to her door. Halfway through the driveway, she stopped, turning around and waving for Ashe to stop the car after she turned it around. She rolled down the window and leaned forward to look at her.

“Your jacket-”

“Keep it. It suits you.” Ashe sent her a wink and continued driving, leaving Angela holding the oversized back suit jacket in her arms. She smiled to herself again and walked over to her door, locking it behind her as she stepped inside. Looking through her contacts to look up Jesse and she sent him a message, before going to change.

‘You wouldn’t happen to have Ashe’s number, would you?’


End file.
